Der Zauberer von Oz
thumb|left|292px Der Zauberer von Oz ist ein US-amerikanisches Kinderbuch-Märchen. Es ist Kinderbuch des US-amerikanischen Schriftstellers Lyman Frank Baum. Die Erzählung erschien 1900 unter dem Originaltitel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (später auch unter dem Titel The Wizard of Oz) Viele US-Amerikaner sind mir diesem Märchen aufgewachsen und mit ihm so vertraut wie wir Deutschen mit den Märchen von Hänsel und Gretel oder Rotkäppchen. Zum großen Bekanntheitsgrad dieses Märchens trugen vor allem die Verfilmungen bei. Handlung 'Die Hauptfiguren der Geschichte' Hauptfiguren der Erzählung sind Dorothy Gale, ein junges Mädchen aus Kansas, ihr kleiner Hund Toto, die Vogelscheuche, die gerne Verstand hätte, der Blechmann, dem das Herz fehlt, und der Feige Löwe. Die Gegenspieler von Dorothy und ihren Begleitern sind zahlreich. Zu ihnen zählen die Böse Hexe des Westens, Wölfe, Krähen, Bienen, die Geflügelten Affen, die der Goldenen Zauberkappe gehorchen müssen, Spinnen, Kampfbäume, Hammerköpfe und der titelgebende Zauberer von Oz selbst. 'Im Land der Munchkins' Dorothy lebt gemeinsam mit ihrem Onkel Henry, ihrer Tante Emmy und dem Hund Toto auf einer Farm in Kansas. Als ein Wirbelsturm die Region heimsucht, gelingt es Dorothy nicht mehr rechtzeitig, in den Sturmkeller zu flüchten. Der Wirbelsturm reißt das gesamte Farmhaus mit sich und mit ihm Dorothy und ihren Hund. Nach stundenlanger Reise setzt der Sturm das Haus auf einer Wiese im Land der Munchkins (manche Übersetzungen auch: Mümmler) ab und begräbt dabei die Böse Hexe des Ostens unter dem Haus. Diese herrschte bis dahin über die Munchkins. Gemeinsam mit den Munchkins begrüßt die Gute Hexe des Nordens die gelandete Dorothy und überreicht ihr die Silberschuhe, welche die Böse Hexe des Ostens trug, als sie vom landenden Farmhaus erschlagen wurde. Um den Weg nach Hause zurück zu finden, rät die Gute Hexe ihr, auf dem gelben Ziegelsteinweg in die Smaragdstadt zu gehen und dort den Zauberer von Oz um Hilfe zu bitten. Zum Abschied küsst die Gute Hexe Dorothy auf die Stirn und verspricht ihr, dass dieser Kuss sicherstellen werde, dass keiner ihr Schaden zufügen könne. Unterwegs auf dem Weg zur Stadt nimmt Dorothy die Vogelscheuche von dem Pfahl, an dem sie hängt; sorgt dafür, dass der Blechmann sich wieder bewegen kann, und ermutigt den Feigen Löwen, mit ihr in die Stadt zu reisen. Alle drei sind davon überzeugt, dass der Zauberer von Oz ihnen das geben werde, was sie sich am meisten wünschen; der Vogelscheuche Verstand, dem Feigen Löwen Mut und dem Blechmann ein Herz. Sie schließen sich daher Dorothy und ihrem Hund Toto an. In der Smaragdstadt Als sie die Smaragdstadt erreichen, in der sie spezielle Brillen tragen müssen, um nicht vom Glanz der Stadt geblendet zu werden, dürfen sie nur einzeln vor den Zauberer von Oz treten. Jedem erscheint dieser in einer anderen Gestalt. Dorothy sieht ihn als gigantischen Kopf, die Vogelscheuche erblickt eine schöne Frau, dem Blechmann begegnet er als gefährliches Raubtier, und der Löwe sieht sich einem Ball aus Feuer gegenüber. Der Zauberer verspricht, jedem von ihnen zu helfen. Doch müssen sie zuerst eine Bedingung erfüllen; einer von ihnen hat die Böse Hexe des Westens zu töten, die über das Land Winkie herrscht. Gemeinsam mit ihren Begleitern macht Dorothy sich daher auf den Weg. Die Böse Hexe des Westens sendet Wölfe, Krähen, Bienen, ihre Winkie-Soldaten und letztlich die mit Hilfe der goldenen Zauberkappe herbei befohlenen Geflügelten Affen Dorothy und ihrer Begleitung entgegen. Den Geflügelten Affen schließlich unterliegen sie; Dorothy und der Feige Löwe werden gefangen genommen, die Vogelscheuche und der Blechmann werden von den Geflügelten Affen zerstört. 'Im Palast der Bösen Hexe des Westens' Als Gefangene muss Dorothy als Dienstmädchen der Bösen Hexe arbeiten, und der Feige Löwe soll ihre Kutsche ziehen. Der Löwe allerdings verweigert seine Arbeit, obwohl ihm als Strafe dafür kein Futter gegeben wird. Dorothy versorgt ihn jedoch heimlich nachts. Sie trägt immer noch die silbernen Schuhe, von denen magische Kräfte ausgehen. Mit einem Trick vermag es die Böse Hexe, an einen der Schuhe zu gelangen. Dorothy schüttet aus Zorn darüber der Hexe einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf, worauf diese zerschmilzt. Die Winkies sind so erfreut, ihre Tyrannin durch Dorothy losgeworden zu sein, dass sie ihr helfen, die Vogelscheuche und den Blechmann wieder zusammenzusetzen. Vom Blechmann sind die Winkies so angetan, dass sie ihn bitten, ihr neuer Herrscher zu werden. Er nimmt das Angebot gerne an, will jedoch erst Dorothy helfen, nach Kansas zurückzukehren. 'Zurück in der Smaragdstadt' Mit Hilfe der Goldenen Zauberkappe ruft Dorothy die Geflügelten Affen herbei, die sie und ihre Begleiter zurück in die Smaragdstadt tragen. Der Zauberer von Oz versucht, sich der Begegnung mit ihnen zu entziehen, lässt Dorothy und ihre Begleiter jedoch in den leeren Thronsaal vor, als Dorothy mit den Geflügelten Affen droht. Im Thronsaal entpuppt sich der Zauberer von Oz als weiser, alter Mann, den eine Ballonfahrt von Omaha in das Reich Oz verschlagen hatte. Wegen seines ungewöhnlichen Transportmittels hielten ihn die Einwohner für einen mächtigen Magier. Als Zauberer von Oz begann dieser, sein Reich zwischen den Herrschaftsgebieten von Hexen zu regieren. Mit Hilfe von raffinierten Effekten trat er als mächtiger Magier auf. Obwohl der Zauberer von Oz die Vogelscheuche, den Blechmann und den Feigen Löwen davon zu überzeugen versucht, dass ihnen weder Herz, Verstand noch Mut fehle, sondern lediglich der Glaube an sich selbst, muss er jedem erst eine Scheinarznei verabreichen, damit sie wirklich überzeugt sind, dass sie die Eigenschaften besitzen, die sie während der bisherigen Handlung bereits gezeigt haben. Um sein Versprechen gegenüber Dorothy und Toto einzulösen, sie wieder nach Kansas zurückzubringen, muss er jedoch seinen alten Heißluftballon reaktivieren und mit ihnen fahren. Ein letztes Mal zeigt er sich den Einwohnern als mächtiger Magier und ernennt die Vogelscheuche aufgrund ihres Verstandes zu seinem Nachfolger. Dorothy allerdings verpasst die Abfahrt des Ballons, da sie ihren Hund einfangen muss. 'Der Weg nach Hause' Dan Glinda, die Gute Hexe des Südens zu wenden. Nach einer gefahrvollen Reise, bei der die Vogelscheuche, der Blechmann und der Feige Löwe noch einmal ihren Mut, ihren Verstand und ihr Herz unter Beweis stellen und der Löwe ein Königreich gewinnt, erreichen sie den Palast von Glinda, wo sie warmherzig empfangen werden. Erst Glinda verrät Dorothy, dass die silbernen Schuhe, die sie die ganze Zeit trug, magische Macht besitzen, sie nach Hause zu bringen. Unter Tränen trennt sich Dorothy von der Vogelscheuche, dem Blechmann und dem Feigen Löwen, die in ihr jeweiliges Königreich zurückkehren. Dorothy und Toto aber kehren nach Kansas zurück, wo sie freudig von ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel in Empfang genommen werden. Kategorie:Märchen